


Company

by arda_ancalima



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arda_ancalima/pseuds/arda_ancalima
Summary: After her injury on Haariden, Darra is stuck in the med center for days. Obi-Wan, also stuck at the Jedi Temple until he can find a lead on Granta Omega, watches over her for a while.A scene during The Master of Disguise.





	Company

Spending a few days in the Jedi Temple med center wasn’t the worst thing in the galaxy, but to Darra, it was up there. Not that she was awake enough to complain much. She wasn’t sure how laying down for hours made her so tired, but she spent a lot of the time dozing. When Tru visited the day before and brought a murder mystery holodrama to watch together, Darra was disappointed to find they never explained who did it. Tru pointed out they had, very clearly, but she had fallen asleep. Then he had to go because he was helping Soara with an exercise for Anakin. Which was good, but when all her friends were busy together, it meant she was alone. Which was fine, but also a little…lonely.

After another nap, Darra blearily rolled over and was surprised to see a man sitting in the corner of the room, pouring over a datapad and stroking his beard.

Darra tried to blink away the sleepiness. “Mmm—Master Kenobi?”

He looked up, and for a moment his face was taut with stress, but it quickly changed to a friendly smile. “Darra. How are you feeling?”

“Oh, you know.” She slowly pushed herself up so she was partly sitting. “Ready to make a run for it.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Soara said as much. She is working with Anakin right now, and asked me to keep an eye on you.”

As far as Darra knew, Soara had barely left her side from the time they departed war-ridden Haariden until Darra was well on the way to recovery. Darra didn’t remember most of it, up until Yoda came to visit and cryptically suggested Soara say yes to what Obi-Wan was going to ask of her. It had taken some time to assure her Master that she would be okay on her own for a while. “This is the most gentle and concerned I’ve ever seen her,” Darra said. “It’s actually got me worried.”

“It is unlike her, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan said, amused. “But it’s not easy to see your Padawan injured, and I know she cares about you a great deal.”

Darra nodded and slid back down, already tired from the short exchange. “Thank you for coming, Master.” She tried to stifle a yawn. “I’m afraid I’m not much company right now.”

“That’s quite all right, I’ve had plenty to do,” he said, indicating his datapad.

As she became more coherent, Darra was able to take in the nearly empty mug and the disheveled pile of documents next to him. “Have you been here for a while?”

“A couple hours. You’ve been sleeping hard.”

Darra scrunched up her face. “I guess so. Seems like all I can do right now.”

“You’ll be back before you know it,” Obi-Wan said kindly. “I spoke to the healer as I came in and she expects it won’t be long.”

Darra nodded. “What are you working on?” she asked, a little surprised she wasn’t shying away from talking to a Jedi Knight she didn’t know well, apart from three days of walking across Haariden. Must be the drugs.

Obi-Wan became grave again. “Granta Omega.”

“Oh.”

“I’m trying to work out where—and who—he might be, but he is proving to be most elusive.”

All she could think of to say was, “That’s rough. I hope you find him.”

Obi-Wan quirked a smile. “I hope so too, Padawan.” His attention seemed to turn to the door, then back to his datapad. Beside him, the door slid open and in rolled a medical droid he must have sensed coming, bearing a tray with a cup and pills.

“It is time for your pain medication and hydration,” the droid intoned.

“Oh boy, my favorite.” Darra sat up to take the water but hesitated at the pills.

“You must take them now to stay on schedule,” the droid said.

“Okay, okay.” Popping them into her mouth, Darra gulped them down with some water, wincing a little as the giant pills slid down her throat.

Satisfied, the droid rolled out.

After setting the cup on her bedside table and glancing at her visitor, Darra suddenly found new interest in her blanket. “Um. Master Kenobi, I don’t want to keep you. I’m sure you have important things to do.”

“Oh, I can do plenty from here.”

“Yeah, just, I’m okay if you need to leave, or even just want to step out for a bit.” She felt an urge to chew on her Padawan braid, a habit she had mostly broken.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Is something the matter?”

“No, it’s fine,” Darra squeaked. It’ll be fine this time, probably. Hopefully.

Obi-Wan went back to his work, and Darra did some breathing exercises for calming. Maybe she’d just fall asleep again.

As she breathed, her mind wandered to her Master, Soara. Anakin hadn’t said much the night before about what they did, but having been through many training sessions with her, Darra could imagine some of the exercises and the watchful eye of Soara as she caught every detail of her student’s performance. It was interesting to hear about her from Anakin’s perspective, and to know that she used the familiar training technique of wearing someone down until they could see reality. From Anakin’s words, it sounded like she really got to him. Was his insistence that he would get her lightsaber back his reaction to seeing reality? He shouldn’t feel like that’s his responsibility. That would feel awful. He was trying to protect her…even if she was injured because of it…

“Is Anakin okay?”

“Hm?” Obi-Wan looked up distractedly.

“I just hope that he…” Darra trailed off as her breath caught and her eyes filled with tears. Blast, it was happening again. “That he…doesn’t feel…” She sniffed and her breath quickened as she tried to calm down. “Guilty,” sniff, “or anything.” She covered her face as a sob escaped. “Sorry, sorry.”

Obi-Wan was at her side in a moment. “Darra, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

“No, I’m—I don’t know.” For a moment she just breathed, sure she couldn’t talk without crying. “It’s around the time I take the meds, I start crying,” she finally managed. “I think—I think it’s a pattern.” Unable to hold it in any longer, Darra sobbed into her sleeves.

She felt warm hands settle on her shoulders from behind. “It’s all right,” Obi-Wan said gently. “This can happen with some medications. It’s okay to cry.”

“It’s embarrassing though,” she blubbered. “I can’t let it go like other emotions.”

Obi-Wan rubbed her arm soothingly. “Your body is reacting in its own natural way. It will pass in a moment. Try to accept it as it is.”

He stayed with her as she cried softly. After a few moments the tears slowed as he said, and Darra pulled her sleeves away from her eyes and sniffed. Obi-Wan passed her a tissue box he found on the table.

“Thabk you,” she said, wiping her face and blowing her nose, still a little baffled that the overwhelming sadness left almost as quickly as it came. “Sorry Master, I didn’t mean to bother you.”

His face was warm and kind and almost made Darra tear up again. “It’s no bother, and you don’t have to recover alone, young one. That’s why I’m here, and Soara will be later on.” With a final pat on her shoulder, he settled back into his chair and studied his datapad, giving Darra a chance to compose herself.

For a long while, it was quiet apart from the soft whirr of medical machinery in the room. Obi-Wan scrolled through data on Granta Omega, and Darra laid down, exhausted but still feeling awkward. She tried to focus on her breathing again and maybe meditate in lieu of relaxing enough to fall asleep. Being a great Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan must have sensed her remaining tension, because he scanned the room and picked up a half-finished novel on the bedside table.

“Shall I read to you for a bit? Maybe it will help you sleep.”

“I mean…I wouldn’t say no, but you’re busy and—”

“I’m here to look after you,” he reminded her, and nearly tossed datapad on the table. “Besides, at this point I’m just banging my head against a wall until I can find some connection. A break would probably be wise.”

He settled down with the book, flipping through until he found a marked page in the middle. As he began reading, he kept his pace slow and his tone gentle. Darra found it easier to relax her muscles, and her breathing slowed first deliberately, then naturally. Soon it became harder to follow the story, and the words made less and less sense as sleep started to drift in. The chapter came to a close, and gratitude was her last clear thought before she fell asleep.


End file.
